


Slave.

by SandyKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Kinky, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyKitsune/pseuds/SandyKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a sexual slave, and Eren will be his master for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! another small one-shot. I'm thinking about to write two fics, one of Ereri and another one of Eruri. If you like this small stories, I have an instagram and I write short stories al the days, feel free to follow! @_leviheichouofficial_  
> Thank you! ♥

Levi always lived alone, he was a vagrant, so he was a good objective to the people who sold the persons like objects. One day, a man said to him that he had a job for him, and he was so desperate... he needed money to have a better life. But the man was a liar, and he forced Levi to become a slave, he had no option, if he didn't accept, he would kill him... And now he was a kind of pet. He wasn't allowed to move from his room, he was blindfold almost all the day and he had a gag ball also almost all the day. He just ate twice in the day. He just wanted to escape, but he was tied, so it was impossible. At the start he always cried and shouted, but now... a year had spent, and now he was totally submissive, he just obeyed all that his masters said to him... He was waiting inside the room, he had his legs, his arms and his neck tied, and if he moved a bit, it ached, so he was quiet. He hated the necklace because he could barely breath. Levi heard something, someone was there with him, but he couldn't see nothing. He heard steps, and then he heard a voice. "So... you are my pet today...." someone said, sounded like a young boy. "My name is Eren, but for you I'm master" he said.

Levi let out a soft sigh, he couldn't talk, unless Eren said the opposite, he learned it with a lot of beatings. "What's your name?" he said. But Levi couldn't speak because he had the gag ball. Eren let out a soft laugh and pulled the gag off. "L-Levi..." he said with a broken voice. He couldn't see his master, due to the blindfold. Levi was totally naked, he was always naked. Suddenly he felt some fingers caressing his cheek and he clenched his teeth, he was awaiting for a slap. But Eren didn't slapped him. He gulped and then he opened his legs, his boss said to him that he had to show his body always. "Master..." he said and Eren caressed his hair, then he felt something near to his mouth, he opened his mouth instinctively and suddenly he felt Eren's member inside his mouth. He didn't moved. "Come on, suck" he said and Levi obeyed, he began to move his head and sucked his member slowly and fastly afterwards. Eren moved his hips against his mouth and Levi just opened his mouth a bit more. Eren tugged from his hair and from his neck and Levi felt choked, but he wasn't allowed to complain, so he just sucked and moaned a bit.

He heard Eren's moans and sucked faster, he had to give pleasure to him, or his boss would hit him. Then Eren pulled his member off, and let out a soft sigh. Levi kneeled and pressed his face against the floor with his ass lifted. He just was waiting that Eren fucked him. So Eren smirked and caressed his hole. Levi let out a moan and moved his ass a bit. "Master, fuck me" he said and Eren kissed his ass and licked his hole. "Wait a minute..." he said and licked a bit more. Levi gasped and let out a moan, the chains were tugging from his ankles and his wrists, it ached a lot, but he not complained, the last time that he complained, his boss tied him stronger. Eren smacked his ass roughly and he let out a soft yelp. "M-more..." he said,, he knew that it would liked to his master. So Eren smacked him again. Levi moaned. "Enter inside of me, please" he begged and Eren pushed his member inside till the bottom. Levi let out a yell and then he moved against Eren's member. "Faster" Eren said and Levi obeyed, his wrists were burning. He moved faster and gasped to let out a lot of moans. Eren grabbed one whip and hit his back. Levi had a lot of scars and bruises covering his body.

He was accustomed to be hit, he moved his ass as fast as he could against Eren. "Oh, come on... you can move faster..." Eren said and hit his ass. Levi whimpered loudly, he knew that his boss was watching him, he always was observing. Eren turned him and Levi placed his back against the floor. Eren grabbed his legs and Levi placed them over his shoulders, he tugged from the chains and opened a bit more his legs. Eren grabbed his hips and began to fuck him faster. He moaned and arched his back. Eren was really wild, he wanted to see him. "Master..." he moaned and felt his own cum over his abs. Eren licked it and smiled. "You are tasty" Levi nibbled his lower lip and just let him fuck him as fast as he wanted. He squeezed his member a couple of times and after a few more onslaughts, wild and deep onslaughts, Eren came inside of him, moaning. Levi felt his cum filling him and let out a last moan. Then Eren moved out of him and looked how his cum leaked out of his ass, he smiled satisfied.

Levi's body was trembling due to the pleasure. "You know? I don't like your blindfold..." Eren said and then he pulled the blindfold out. Levi narrowed his eyes, the light bothered him, but then he opened his eyes and looked at his master. Levi gasped a bit surprised. He was incredibly young, and he was handsome, and his eyes... and the reaction was the same for Eren, he saw Levi's eyes and blinked, he was handsome and... he had an amazing gaze... Eren tilted his head and caressed Levi's face. Levi flinched when he felt his touch, waiting for the slap again, but Eren just wanted to caress him, Eren's thumb caressed his lower lip, and he opened a bit his mouth. Eren tilted his head and approached to him, and when Levi saw his intentions, he moved his face. "Why...?" Eren said and Levi shook his head. "He is watching... if you kiss me he will be angry with us... and..." Levi said but Eren shook his head. "Fuck him..." and then he pressed his lips against Levi's lips. Levi closed his eyes and after a seconds, he kissed him, it felt so good, so nice... Eren was there due to an bet... but now he... Levi was so captivating... He felt bad, he didn't wanted to see him like a slave... Levi seemed to be broken. Eren kissed him again and then he let out a soft sigh, he moved toward Levi's ear and kissed it. "I'll come back... I want to take you out of here..." Eren said and Levi widened his eyes. But suddenly he saw Eren like his salvation. "Please... don't lie to me" the raven said and Eren kissed his lips again. "I'm not a liar" Then he stood up and walked away from him, and suddenly, he was alone again... But not for too much, he would have more masters today... until Eren return... and then, perhaps he would be free.


End file.
